The End of Time
by Night-Blade-615
Summary: Martin Septim has just smashed the Amulet of Kings and turned to stone in front of his savior and love, Mikaela. She is destroyed by the death of her love, and has to help Chancellor Ocato put the Empire back together. However, being the fifteen year old love of the late sixteen year old Emperor makes people have doubts. Regardless of how advanced you are in politics and magick.
1. The Blow

I was on my knees, Katana lying next to me on the stone floor of what once was the Temple of the One. I looked up at the still stone dragon statue that had once been my only love. The smell of smoke and fire was still filling my lungs, but the sun was shining, and the silence was staggering. I stared at the statue, still processing what had just happened. There was a ringing in my ears, so I barely heard Chancellor Ocato yell: "What happened?! *cough* Where is Emperor Martin?!"

I still stared at the statue, wide-eyed and unresponsive. I heard Jauffre running behind him, and stood behind him looking somewhat scared. "Did you hear me?! What happened here? Where is the Emperor?!" I was in shock. I couldn't move. Even to this day, I still lock up at the thought. I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. Jauffre. He has always been able to read me, and is like a father to me. He spoke in a still, reassuring tone. "Mikaela, my dearest, I need you to tell me what happened. Where is the Emperor?"

I looked up into his eyes, and before I even said "Martin is gone." He knew the whole story. He knew me well, just like Martin. Chancellor Ocato's face went white, and he said "That dragon, the avatar of Akatosh… Was Martin?" My eyes still wide, I shook my head in confirmation. He looked grave, and said "By the Nine Divines… This is not good. Martin Septim's sacrifice was a necessary one, but we are now an Empire without an Emperor. May I offer my personal condolences to you, Lady Mikaela."

"And I am a woman with half of a heart…" I thought to myself. "But, even now, we should rejoice in the fact that we are still alive. However, there will be the issue of crowning a new Emperor. With the last Septim heir dead, we will have to work from the ground up. We will give the Legion time to calm things down, then I will send word to the Lords of the provinces to convene to mourn our last, and have a moot to determine our next plans." Jauffre still held my shoulder, for he knew were he to let go, I would've abruptly fallen to the floor.

I nodded, and he turned and said "Very well. I'll go prepare the summons, and talk to the legion. I bid you farewell, but I expect we'll keep frequent company for the next bit." He walked out of sight. I let out a huge shaky breath and fell to my knees once again. Jauffre held me under my arms and went down with me. "Jauffre…" I said shakily. "Yes?" He said in a concerned tone. "He's gone." Then I blacked out.


	2. The Aftermath

I woke up in the Tiber Septim Hotel. Irony at its finest. Jauffre was drenched in sweat, and had bags under his eyes. He was wiping my forehead with a warm wet cloth, and had bandaged up my side from where I'd been bitten by that Clannfear. He had countless empty bottles of potions and salves lining the tables and counters. He was in a faded white flannel with the sleeves rolled up, and suspenders were holding up his black breeches. He looked at me with a concern that almost broke my heart. But my heart was already broken beyond repair.

I looked at him groggily, still not quite all there. "Father?" I said raspily. "Not quite." He said with a grin as he cupped my cheek in his hand. I laid my hand on his arm, and he smiled at me with tears in his eyes as he lifted my hand and kissed it. He held eye-contact with me, and said "How are you feeling?" As soon as he asked that question, everything came crashing back to me. Martin was gone, and it was very unsettling to not feel him in the bed next to me.

I felt a coat of steel go over my heart, and I completely shut down every emotion I had. I responded in a solid, cold tone. "A little stiff, but good." He looked at me desperately, and knew I was gone. He nodded, and said "Alright. If you're ready, we need to get back to Cloud Ruler Temple." I nodded, then said "Alright." I stood up, and winced at the pain from my knee. "Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. "I'm fine. Just need to get my legs back under me." I said coldly. He nodded, and threw me my boots. I was so deadly cold to the world I caught them with a staggering ferocity and accuracy. I could see the mournful look in his eyes, and knew he wasn't only mourning for the loss of Martin, but for the loss of my old self, as well.

I strapped up, and I hobbled out the door as best I could, letting the least amount of weakness and pain show. We got out to the stables, and we mounted our horses. We rode up to Bruma, not even stopping to camp. When we got to Cloud Ruler, we dismounted, and walked up the steps. I was met by my best friend Baurus running to me at full speed. He engulfed me in a hug, and I just stood there, unmoving. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I'm fine." I said as I moved out of his embrace. I walked up the steps, and to the main gate.

When I walked in, my heart sank when I didn't see him sitting at the table reading a book, and looking up to smile at me. I felt my walls come tumbling down, and my eyes started to burn. I shook the feeling away, and fast paced my way out, and up to our room which had always been my place of retreat. I stopped cold after opening the door. I looked around, and everything was exactly as we'd left it. All our books were still on the counter, and our alchemy lab still had the stains from previous potions we'd brewed on it.

I realized very quickly the mistake I'd made. I walked slowly over to our bed, and here was a note with my name in his writing on the front. I let out a small gasp, and picked it up. The first line read "My angel," That was how he introduced it. I let out a sob, and closed it. I wouldn't be able to read it right now. As tears collected in my eyes, I did everything in my power to try and stop it. I heard a familiar pattern of quiet footsteps approach the door. "Sweetie…" I heard Jauffre say.

There was no use. I got up off the bed and ran into his outstretched arms, sobbing uncontrollably. I wept into his shoulder, as he held me tightly in his familiar embrace. I hadn't been in his arms like this since I got that gash when I was very young. I was so overcome with sadness. "Jauffre, I miss him…" I said shakily. "I know my dear. I miss him, too." He said as he rubbed my back.

I was surrounded in his embrace, and was pressed as tightly against him as I could get. I needed him right now, more than I ever had. "Oh Gods, Jauffre… What am I going to do?" I asked as I sobbed into his shoulder again. "Carry on, my child." He said shakily. I just cried harder, and he rocked me in silence. He didn't say "It's alright." Because it wasn't. It never would be again.

Once I'd finally calmed down, I sat there in his arms for a while. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault." My eyebrow furrowed as I sniffed and said "What is?" He shook his head and said "I shouldn't have thrown you into all this. You are too young to have been through all you've done, and so was Martin. You're only fifteen, Martin only sixteen. I should've had someone else do it. You are too young…" – "Jauffre, I can handle it." – "No." He cut in abruptly. "You were my responsibility. I should've known better than to let him get too close to you, and here I let you two fall in love. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I let you get hurt, and I knew better. I should've done something…"

"No, Jauffre. Even if you had done something, we still would've fallen for each other. We were in love for a reason. Do you think the Gods would've let you interfere with that? Don't blame this on yourself, Jauffre. You're a very smart man, and did what you felt was right." He looked down into my eyes, and said "How does a girl your age become so wise?" I grinned weakly and said "Well, I haven't exactly had the best day. That, and I learned from the best." He chuckled slightly, and kissed my forehead as he rocked me again. I'd always been able to make him smile, no matter what mood he was in. Just like Martin.


	3. The Note

After we'd finally calmed down, I got up, and walked over to the bed. I sat down, and picked up the note, staring at his beautiful handwriting. "Mikaela" was written on the front page. I pressed my eyelids together, wondering how it was possible for me to cry anymore. I opened the note, and began reading…

_My Angel,_

_If you are reading this, then my instincts were correct, and I am no longer walking Tamriel. And that's alright. I hope it was an honorable death. Nonetheless, I wanted to write this note to you to let you know that I want you to move on. Don't let this shut you down, like I've seen you do in the past. You are too beautiful, and too nice to take yourself away from the world. You were my light, when I thought all light was extinguished from my world. You gave me hope, when I could see none in the farthest reaches of my sight. You restored my faith in the Gods, when I couldn't understand them._

_I won't lie (and Jauffre can confirm this, under the chance you don't believe me), I was incomplete without you. I forgot to eat and sleep when you weren't there. There were many nights that Baurus would have to carry me to our quarters because I'd passed clean out over the Mysterium Xarxes. I couldn't find a reason to smile when you weren't around. I'll never forget the first time you returned to Cloud Ruler after I'd settled in. I didn't know you very well, but when you came in, the first person you went to was Baurus. I'll never forget how he called you Mikey. Nice nickname. He told you it was alright to go get changed into your clothes and out of that armor. You took off that helmet, and it was the first time I'd ever gotten to see your face. Your brown hair was pulled back into a little ponytail, and your eyes shined a blue to rival that of Nibenay Bay (I do believe I've said that before)._

_But, I just shook it off. That is, until you walked in with a set of blue mage robes. Your hair was down, and I felt my heart start beating about a kilometer a minute. Baurus high fived you, and you two launched into a conversation about other different affairs of the Blades. I felt you look at me, and say "What of the Septim? What is he doing for the time allotted?" He responded thusly: "He is studying the Amulet and other books concerning the Septim bloodlines." You nodded and walked over to my table._

_I didn't change my expression, or look up from my book. I was feeling very depressed, like I wasn't good enough to carry the weight of the Empire. You knew it, too. So you squat down, and crossed your arms on the table and laid your chin upon them. "Hmmm. The Trials of St. Alessia… Very good book." I gave in and looked up from my book, and was met by your blue eyes shining back at me innocently. You were looking at me in such a way I couldn't help but smile at how you were grinning. You brightened my day with just a look. I had had a terrible last few days, and was in such a rut. You had me laughing to the point of tears with the number of outrageous propositions and statements you made. I decided to swallow my stubborn personality and make jokes, too. I loved the sound of your laughter, and was captivated by your smile. I was getting drunk off of the way your eyes shined (Oh, how I love your eyes). I was so comfortable in your presence, and in that moment, fell head over heels in love with you._

_But, I want you to be happy. Please, don't deprive the world of your smile. Your laughter is like music to those who love you. Jauffre, I know he's old and stubborn, so he probably wouldn't admit this, but he loves it when you laugh. When you laugh, he breaks into a little grin, and it's very amusing to see his serious demeanor disappear. Jauffre loves you more than you know, my dear. So don't grow cold to the world. Don't deprive him of your smile, you owe him that much. And Baurus cares for you like a sister. Don't shut him out. The world will need you more than you know, my dear. Don't give up, my love. You're better than that. Know that I love you more than anything, and want you to be happy above all else. Please, be happy. Because that's when I loved you the most. That's when you bring your light into the world. Tamriel will need you more than you know. Hmm hmm, you're in for two rather big surprises, my love. Akatosh has told me one, and the other I've set up myself. My dear, you're in for quite a surprise, indeed. You have much work to do, and I will be there every step of the way._

_With a love stretching beyond death,_

_Martin Septim_

I sobbed and kissed the note, tears streaming down my face. I wasn't as sad, I was mostly just happy that he'd left me this. Happy, that's exactly what he wanted. I chuckled as I held it to my heart. I stood up with a smile, and folded up the note. I walked over to Jauffre, and said "He has a plan. He didn't leave me alone, Jauffre, he has a pla-ha-han!" I laughed genuinely. Jauffre's lip began to tremble and tears collected in his eyes. He grabbed me and hugged me as tightly as he could as he began to sob.

"Thank the Nine. I thought I'd lost you forever. Please, don't scare me like that again." He said shakily as he squeezed me tighter. The door was opened abruptly, and High Chancellor Ocato stood at the door. Baurus was right behind him. Jauffre stopped cold, and asked "Who is it?" – "Ocato." I responded quietly. I just stared at Ocato, and he went wide eyed. "I'm sorry, I've come at a bad time. I'll leave you and your daughter alone." Jauffre turned around and said "Thank you, but, she isn't my daughter." Chancellor Ocato turned back around with a quizzical look, and said "Yes she is. You should know this much." Jauffre shook his head and said "Know what?"


	4. Her Mother, His Wife

Ocato looked saddened for a moment, and said "Your wife, Jensine." I couldn't help but feel shocked. Jauffre was married? So, he did have someone he loved… I had no idea. "She was on her way to the Imperial city, and was attacked by a troll. She sustained injuries, and couldn't fight back due to her pregnancy. Some guardsmen saved her, and to make matters worse, her water broke and she went into labor. They carried her to the Palace because they knew who she was. Because of her injuries, and her delivery, she bled out, and died during child birth."

Jauffre took in a deep breath, and his face turned white. Ocato continued, "So, when we had made sure the child was well enough to make the journey, we sent our finest Imperial Captain, Hieronymus Lex to send her in a basket to Cloud Ruler Temple. If this is the same child that showed up on your doorstep, this is your daughter, Jauffre." He turned around to meet me, and looked at me longingly. He turned around to Ocato, and said "How do you know?" – "I was there for her birth! And how can you not tell?! She looks exactly like you!" Ocato yelled.

Jauffre turned around to meet me, and he said "So, I was wrong, then." I chuckled and said "Apparently that's possible in these troubled times." He chuckled as he picked me off the ground in a hug, weeping at the same time. "I'm sorry, my dear… I should've known…" – "How could you? Father, stop blaming yourself." He laughed and said "Yep. You're definitely my daughter. I should've known by your sarcasm you inherited from me, and the humor you got from your mother. Gods, she kept me in stitches."

Ocato started to laugh, and said "Oh, that's for damn sure. I'll never forget, Jauffre was training this new batch of Blades, and she came in. Jauffre announced: 'Alright, everyone, this is Captain Jensine. She will address you accordingly.' You know, Jauffre never cracks a smile at any new trainees, and her goal in life was to destroy Jauffre. So, she stood at parade rest and yelled at the top of her lungs: 'Alright, ya troll knobblers!' and Jauffre just took in a deep breath, bracing himself for how it was about to be. 'Now I don't want no screwin' around, with you match of boar tossers!' He cracked a grin and closed his eyes. The trainees didn't even think about moving, because they thought she was being serious. 'The last group thought it'd be funny, to shove a Horker tusk up a trainee's rear end!' At this point, he chuckled and looked at the ground. 'And you know what happened?! They were asked to leave politely.' He burst out laughing, and turned around and covered his mouth. She didn't break character for a second, though. 'And it was AWK-ward for everyone.' Jauffre laughed even louder. She walked up to this little kid with brown hair that went down around his ears, and said 'Alright, Little Miss Muffet, what's your name?' He was so nervous, all he got out was a yelled 'Arr, arr, arr, arr…" So she yelled out at the top of her lungs, "Sweet St. Alessia in a whorehouse!' At that, Jauffre was laughing so loudly I didn't know what he was going to do with himself. 'Don't you sound like a professional Nordic Bard! Do you sing?!' He made the noise again, 'Harmonize with me, Minotaur!' – 'I don't know if I can…' – 'Ahhhhhhh!' – 'Ahhhh!' They both sand terribly. And Jauffre was long gone. She was absolutely merciless. She instigated a few others, and he just fell on the ground, laughing hysterically. She heard a crunch from not too far away, and one of the trainees had shifted, causing the snow to crunch. She looks slowly over to her, and walks over, leaning over her menacingly. The girls didn't move. Jauffre giggled loudly before she even said anything, and that's what broke her character. 'So what's going on…' She grinned and looked at the ground chuckling, then looked up laughing and said 'By the Nine, that that may be the best I've done, folks!' She rubbed the girls head and said 'I'm just kidding, sweetie.' She smiled up at her, and said 'At ease, Blades!' They all laughed nervously, as she approached the still laughing Jauffre. He looked up at her with tears streaming down his face, and all she had to say was "Did you have a good laugh at that?" She could always make him and I laugh so hard it hurt. And he got her good once. She just had such an air about her. You couldn't keep a straight face long around her. But she knew when and how to be serious as well. Your mother was a great woman."

Jauffre nodded and said "Yes, yes she was. If you even think about pulling some of the things your mother did, you'll be wishing you hadn't." Oh, but he was smiling. Smiling more genuinely than I've ever seen. I smiled right back at him and said "Yes sir, Mr. Grandmaster, sir!" He laughed and said "Oh Gods, what have I gotten myself into?..." Ocato laughed and said "I can already tell. She'll have you in stitches before long. Just give her some time." Jauffre just shook his head at me, and said, "By the Nine… What a young lady you are." I smiled my innocent smile up at him, and I could see a warmth flood over him and Ocato.

I was very close to Ocato, as well. I had always had a grasp for politics, and was highly respected for my knowledge amongst the Elder Council. So, they had no arguments when Martin named me his advisor. They know how much I know, and know I can handle myself amongst all of the Lords of the Provinces. High Chancellor Ocato has chewed out a good many Lords for scoffing at my presence in the Council. But, on most occasions, he let me put them to shame myself. He walked over to me and gently lifted my hand, "My Lady Mikaela, I would be honored if you would address the court in Martin's name. We will need your council in these troubled times."

I went grave, and said "I will give a speech to the best of my ability, if that is your wish, High Chancellor." He nodded and said "Thank you for your consideration, my dear." I nodded, then felt very sick all of a sudden. I bent over, and he laid a hand on my back. "Are you alright?" – "I'm very ill all of a sudden… I'm going to throw up…" Without batting an eye, he picked me up, and carried me to the infirmary, where I threw up everything I'd had to eat the night before in the waste basket. When I finished, I came out slowly, holding my stomach with one arm, and the door frame with the other.

"Are you alright?" I just responded weakly with "I suppose I just got sick, that's all. Nothing to be worried about." He sighed, and said "If you say so, Mikaela." Then walked behind me as I walked back to my room. "You all can ride back to the Imperial City with me, if you want. The moot is in three days." I turned to Jauffre, and he said "We'd be honored." Ocato laughed and said "Please, drop the formalities. Anything for my favorite little politic." I grinned, and he rubbed my head. I bowed and said, "I shall take my leave to gather my things, then."


	5. A Bumpy Ride

I walked into our quarters, and sighed as I looked around. I missed him terribly. I pulled out my bag from under our bed (and yes, I refuse to stop saying "our") and laid it down on the bed. I opened up the drawer and pulled my nice blue dress that Martin had picked out for me. I only wore it on formal affairs. I laid it in on the bed and stared at it. After a moment, I felt someone wrapping their arms around my waist faintly. I looked around, but there was no one in sight. I just shook my head, and put the dress in my bag. I packed a few of my perfumes, and my Blades armor, for just in case.

I slung the bag over my shoulder, and walked out. Jauffre was standing next to Ocato, ready to go. "Mikaela, I would put on your armor, in case we run into trouble." I said "Nonsense. I'm a better mage than swordsman, anyhow." He shrugged and said "As you wish. We're ready to push off, then." I nodded, and we left for the carriage. Jauffre sat next to Ocato, and I sat next to Baurus. We talked on the way over, and when it came time for night to fall, I fell asleep on Baurus's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and fell asleep with me.

"Can I ask you something?" Ocato whispered. "Of course." Jauffre said quietly. "Do you think Mikaela and Baurus might love each other?" – "Oh, no, no. They're like brother and sister. They've been joined at the hip since two. Mikaela truly loved Martin. But, if she gets over Martin… I think they would make a lovely couple. I thought she was going to marry him, until Martin came along." Jauffre said plainly. Ocato shook his head, and said "I really hope she gets over it… The poor thing was hurt terribly. I want her to be happy, and I know Martin wanted her to be happy, too."

Jauffre nodded, and his eyes went dark, and he looked out of the carriage window distantly. "I think she'll be okay. Whatever Martin wrote in that letter seemed to mend the wound quite a bit, but she'll still miss him badly. I know how she feels. She may not want to be with anyone else. But I have a feeling she'll still be a happy person. Only time will tell, I suppose." He thought to himself.

I was awoken by the rising sun in my eyes, and the churning of my stomach. I gripped my stomach, and said "Daddy…" Jauffre looked up at me, and instantly yelled "Stop the carriage!" It stopped, and he flung the door open for me. I dropped by the side of the road, and threw up everything again. Once I finished, Jauffre had a mint leaf ready for me to chew on. "Sweetie, is something wrong? Why are you having such hard time keeping food down?" He asked as he rubbed my back. "I don't know. I just feel like my stomach is churning…"

He looked at me worriedly, then picked me up to carry me back. "Father, I can walk. Put me down, please." – "No. Hmmm… Father… I don't think I'm ever getting used to that one." He said plainly. I grinned, and laid my head on his chest. I climbed in, and laid down with my head in Baurus's lap. We were silent for the next little bit, until Baurus and I started talking about the fundamentals of heavy armor. When Jauffre started chiming in, the awkward feeling left, and we started making jokes and laughing. Jauffre was very red, and had his hand over his mouth, trying hide his smile. Baurus and I were teaming up to see how hard we could get Ocato to laugh, because when you get him to laugh really hard, his voice skyrockets, and he starts to hiccup, then he gets embarrassed and laughs even harder. These were the little moments I never took for granted. And for a moment, it felt like it did before the Oblivion crisis. Before all these crazy things started happening, and tore our world in two. This moment gave me hope. Maybe things could get back to normal, but they'll never be the way they were ever again.

When we finally got to the Imperial Palace, we got out and walked in. I was met with applause by the Imperial Legion, and by the Lords from the Provinces that were already here. I heard one of the Jarls of Skyrim mutter "That's the Seventh Champion of Cyrodiil? She doesn't look like much." I overheard him, and saw who it was. Obviously a new Jarl, because I didn't recognize him, and no other Lords would've been as foolish to offend me. I was about to go give him what for, when Ocato started towards him with a death stare. Oh, man, if looks could kill.

He got right up in his face, and said "You are new here, so I will give you a very important piece of advice. You will learn to hold your tongue, and keep your ignorant comments to yourself. This young woman protected the late Emperor until he sacrificed himself. Not only that, but she has more knowledge in politics and speechcraft than you could ever hope to gain. To top it all off, she has a legitimate claim to the throne, with her place in the Council, and being the love of the late Emperor. I trust that in the future, you will refrain from making foolish statements, Jarl Battle-Born."

He bowed, and said "Yes, High Chancellor. My greatest apologies to you, Lady Mikaela." I nodded to him, and walked alongside Ocato as he took his place next to me, still fuming. I touched my hand to his, and he glanced down at me. His expression softened when he saw the innocent look in my eye. He put up his straight face, and kept walking. When we got out of the hall, and Imperial guard was there to escort me to my room, as was customary.

When I went to leave with him, Ocato stopped us. "Wait milady! You must be escorted by a Blade from now on." I looked at him strangely, and he explained. "Like I said, as the love of Martin, you have a very legitimate claim to the throne. Being in the position you're in, you must be treated as such. Until a final decision is made, that is." I looked at him crossly, and said "But I am a Blade." He looked at me apologetically, and said "If you become Empress, my dear, you will cease to be." My eyes widened. Not being a Blade? What would that be like? I'd been with the Blades since the day I was born. Almost, anyway.

I turned to Baurus, and he extended his arm to me understandingly. I took it, and we walked down to my room. He didn't say anything, just kept walking. I wished for Martin to be there. He could comfort me with just a touch. He would know what to say. We would get back to our room, and I could curl up in his arms and cry. He would rub my back in that loving way, and kiss my forehead, telling me he would be there for me. I could wish all I wanted, but that wasn't changing a thing.

When I got back into my room, I laid my bag on the bed and started unpacking. Baurus stood in the corner, as I silently put my clothes and armor away. After a moment, I guess he got sick of seeing me fester in my own sadness all alone, and walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug. It wasn't as reassuring as Martin, but it worked. I held him close to me, then he released me. I wasn't crying, so he asked me "Are you alright, my Lady?"

I snorted and said "Am I alright, he asks… No, my old friend. I am not. If you want to know why I'm not crying, well, it's because I have no more tears left to cry." He nodded, and stood in silence for a moment. He took in a breath, and asked "Can I get you anything? You must be hungry, after the journey, and throwing up." I grinned, and thought, "What do I want to eat?" The first thing that popped into my mind, to my surprise, was seared slaughterfish. I'd always hated slaughterfish, and it was no secret.

"I think I want some slaughterfish." Baurus snorted and said "Funny. No seriously, what do you want?" I looked at him genuinely and said "No, I seriously want some slaughterfish. I'm craving it badly." His eyebrow furrowed, and he said "Cravings? Is it that time? But, you've never craved slaughterfish before…" – "I know. It's weird, but I want it terribly." I said honestly. He just shrugged and walked out the door. He came back a little while later with two steaming plates of slaughterfish and sautéed blue entomola. We sat and ate for a while, then he took the plates to the maid who was making her rounds, and then stood erect in front of the door, as a Blade does to protect the ruler of the Empire. It was going to take a while to get used to this.


	6. The First Secret Revealed

I woke up the next morning via Jena. "Wake up, my Lady. You must prepare yourself for the day."

I sat up and immediately felt my stomach churning. I ran to the wastebasket and threw up… again. Jena rubbed my back and handed me a mint leaf as she said "Your majesty, Jauffre said you hadn't been able to keep a thing down for the past three days." I shook my head and said "Please, don't. I am not yet Empress, and refuse to be acknowledged as such until I am." She nodded and said "Very well, Mikaela."

I stood up and walked to the drawer and pulled out the blue dress that Martin bought me. I'll never forget that day…

We were standing in the middle of Radiant Raiment looking for some nice clothes for Martin and I, since we were about to become very popular. He found a long, flowing blue dress, and his eyes widened in excitement.

"Ooh, this is beautiful. Try it on."

I looked up at him and said "Martin…" He scolded me playfully and said "You have to get something anyway, don't be difficult." I snatched it away from him and said, "Me being difficult. Of all the concepts…" He chuckled and grabbed my wrist before I could get away. He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. We smiled at each other, then I went to try it on.

I came out, and he turned around, and said "It's perfect. Don't you think?" I grinned and said "Yes, it's very pretty." He nodded, and I walked up to him until I was standing three inches away from his body.

"But it's missing something." He said as he looked down into my eyes.

I realized that he was blood red and shaking slightly. He pulled a black box out of his bag, then opened it and said "I know that I love you more than anything I've ever thought about. I don't want to rule this Empire unless you're standing at my side. You've been the only one to truly stand by my side with an unwavering loyalty. Will you… be my Empress, Mikaela?"

He looked up at me with an expression that said his entire future depended on my answer. I looked down at him with a shocked expression, and I said "But… why me? Out of all the more eligible, beautiful women that you could have, why choose me?"

He looked up at me strangely, then a grin took over his face as he shook his head. "Because no other woman has stood by me like you. It's always been you by my side, no one else." He cupped my cheek in his hand, and said "And I have yet to see a woman whose beauty compares to yours." He held eye contact with me, and said with a grin, "Do I need to ask again?"

I smiled and said "Yes, I will. I will be your wife." As I pulled him in for a kiss, he slid the ring on my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me to him by my waist.

After we kissed for what seemed like an hour, Jauffre came around the corner saying "Alright, I've got the… Sire! Mikaela! You two are in plain view of the store!" Martin took one hand off my waist, and pulled a clothes rack in front of us so we couldn't be seen. I chuckled at what he did, which made him chuckle too. Jauffre sighed loudly as he walked away muttering something under his breath.

We pulled away from the kiss, and he pressed his forehead to mine. We bought it, and got back in the carriage outside the city. When we got back to Cloud Ruler Temple, Martin and I went back to our quarters. I put the dress away, then set my bag down, completely beaten.

I sat down on the bed, and we sat there talking, until we got very close. We kissed, and I trailed my hand down his chest. His breathing went uneven, and he wrapped his arms around me, undoing my shirt in the back. He pushed me down onto the bed, and as he kissed my neck, I said "Too impatient to wait until marriage?"

He stopped and looked at me, which gave me the opportunity to wrap my leg around his waist and flip him so I was on top. "So am I." I said plainly. He grinned as he used a spell to cast out the lights.

I awoke from my reverie, and solemnly picked up the dress and put it on. I took a look at the ring, and wondered why Martin didn't want to tell anyone we were engaged yet. "Do not worry, my dear. It will all be clear in due time." Is what he'd told me. Very well, my love. I put on my sapphire necklace, and walked out my door. I was met with Baurus, who extended his arm to me. I wrapped my arm around his, and walked down the hall.

We were standing in front of the door, listening to the loud voices of people boasting their claims to the throne, however I noticed that there was an absence of Chancellor Ocato's voice. We opened the door and stood erect as Blades should, and Ocato's face lit up when he saw me. He stood up, and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise for the Seventh Champion of Cyrodiil!" They all stood and cheered for me as I thought to myself "Hm, they hail me as a champion, when Martin was the true Champion."

I walked to my seat next to High Chancellor Ocato, and we were at the center of attention. He looked around, stood up, and with an authoritative voice said "Very well, everyone seems to have arrived. You may now be seated." As everyone sat, he spoke again: "Now, addressing us is the Seventh Champion of Cyrodiil, Mikaela. Please give her your complete respect and attention." He shot a meaningful glare at Jarl Battle-Born, and sat down.

I stood up straight and spoke to the gathering.

"Lords of Tamriel, I stand before you now as a living testament of Martin Septim's sacrifice, power, and love for the people of the Empire. While his sacrifice was necessary, it did not come without a cost. The Septim bloodline has been eradicated, and it has left the people of the Empire clueless as to our next move. However, we must band together and come up with a plan. Martin had faith in the people of Tamriel, and we must not let his heart have been deceived. We cannot shut down and give up. Septims or no, the Empire is still standing, and the people of Tamriel are depending on us to maintain order. Martin was a kind and gentle man, and knew how to hold himself and quite a bit about politics. I stood by Martin's side at all times, making sure he was safe, but he wanted to help in the Battle. He wasn't concerned for his life as much as ours. Martin Septim is dead, and with him the Septim dynasty. We must choose a new Ruler based off of the one with the most legitimacy, for none of us could truly stand up against a Septim. We must stand together, and pick accordingly. In the name of the Empire, I decree that WE SHALL NOT FALL!"

I was met with cheering and clapping from my fellow lords of Tamriel. In the midst of it all, a man came running in waving a note. He got to Chancellor Ocato and yelled "High Chancellor! This note was left for you by Martin Septim!" There was a collective gasp, and chatter amongst the Lords. Ocato took in a deep breath and yelled "I WILL HAVE ORDER IN THIS COURT!" Immediate silence. He sighed and slicked his hair back as he said "Now, what's this about a letter from Martin?"

The man was gasping, trying to catch his breath and tell him about it at the same time. I walked over to the man and set a hand on his shoulder. "Please, catch your breath before you speak. Can't have you falling over on us now can we?" I said with a sweet, calming tone. He grinned as he nodded. When he'd regained his composure he gave Ocato the letter and said "This letter was given to me by Martin during his time in the Imperial City. He just said to bring it to you, and only you, when the next meeting Council meeting was held."

As Ocato read the letter his eyes grew wide as he read the last paragraph aloud.

"As the would-be Emperor, I feel that I have a certain reputation to uphold within the Empire. Therefore, I refuse to be remembered as a man who kept secrets. Look upon the left hand of my dear Mikaela. She is bearing a ring, is she not? A golden band with a glowing red gemstone. That gemstone is a fragment of the Amulet of Kings, and she is my fiancé."

Chaos erupted once more.


	7. The Second Secret Revealed

My face turned red as Chancellor Ocato shouted everyone down again. He looked at me and said "Is it true?" I nodded my head yes, then dropped to the ground, as I started getting very sick again. He went down with me, putting a hand on my back. I felt like my stomach was churning, and Jena brought a wastebasket to me. The note had a strange shine to it for a moment, almost like it was glowing. We looked at it, and it read…

"Hm. I'm willing to bet Mikaela has hit the ground in sickness right about now. Been having sick spells, hasn't she? Tell her I said the second secret is revealed, I know she'll be clever enough to figure it out. Tell her I said to remember that first night, and work it through from there with Jena, Jauffre and Baurus. Heh, heh. This should be interesting. Oh, if I were only there right now…"

I walked over to Jauffre, gripping my stomach. Jena and Baurus met with us, and we spoke in hushed tones in a tight group."By Talos, it's time to get to the bottom of this." Jena said as she held me up.

She looked me in the eyes and said "That ring that Martin Proposed to you with is a fragment of the Amulet of Kings?" I looked at her defeated-like, and said "Apparently so." She nodded, and looked at me with a comforting glint in her eyes. Jena had always been like an older sister to me.

"Now, you and Martin were engaged, correct? Why did you not tell anyone?" She asked me confusedly. "He told me not to. He said it was part of his plan, and that all would be revealed shortly." I said reverently.

"So, you've been sick for the past week or so, right?" She asked in a concerned tone. I nodded, and she continued her interrogation. "Forgive me, but I know your, um, 'cycles'… are very inconsistent. How long has it been since you had one?" I blushed and said "Almost two months. I'm two weeks late, and it still hasn't come."

She nodded, and looked as if contemplating whether or not to ask her next question.

She took in a deep breath, and said "Now, Mikaela, the future of the Empire may hinge on your answer to this next question. You and Martin were engaged, so pardon me for asking… but did you…?"

I instantly realized what she was referring to, and so did everyone else. Jauffre's face turned blood red, and he stared at me. I turned about the shade of Ocato's robe, and looked at the ground. Jauffre looked as if he would faint. Jena took in a deep breath as she asked her question clearly so I had to answer. "Mikaela, did you and Martin have sex?"

I winced and said "Yes."

Jauffre was out like a light.

Baurus caught him before he hit the ground, and held him in his lap as he tried to revive him. I blew a gust of cold air in his direction, and he shot up like a lightning bolt. "By the Nine!" He swore as he sat up. He stood up after a moment and walked back to me.

Jena started again. "One more question: Was Martin your first, and or only?" - "He better have been!" Jauffre said in a warning, yet teasing tone. I maintained my red face, and mumbled "First _and _only." She nodded and said "Then I believe it is safe to say…" She stopped, knowing I'd piece it together on my own.

My mouth dropped, and I said "A-are you s-saying that I'm… pregnant?" She nodded, and said "Yes. With the last Septim Heir in existence. Congratulations, Mikey."

I looked straight into her eyes as what I swore was Martin's laughter echoed through the Chamber. I heard a faint whisper in my ear that said "I told you I had some surprises for you. I made the ring, and Akatosh told me of his plan for you. I love you, and will never leave you, or our child." A tear came to my eye as I smiled and shook my head. "Hmm. My little troublemaker Martin…" I said out loud. His laughter rang through the room once again, and it comforted me just to hear it again. I looked at Jauffre meaningfully, and I saw a flood of emotion on his face.


	8. Dragonfires Relighted

Everyone looked around wondering where the laughter was coming from, but those of us who knew Martin well enough to recognize his laugh looked at each other with a look of wonder and hope. I walked over to Ocato and stood by his side.

He put a hand on my shoulder as he leaned down to my ear. "So, what conclusion did you all come to?" He asked quietly. I cupped my hand around his ear, and whispered "I'm pregnant with the last Septim heir." He processed it for a moment, then yelled "WHAT?!" I sighed and said "Don't make me say it again…"

He stared at me with a shocked expression and said "You mean you two…" I nodded with a face as red the ring on my finger.

His face turned a ghostly white as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went down like timber. I caught him and fanned him while I looked back at my friends and yelled "By Talos, why is this such a shock?" Jena just laughed and shrugged. I blew cold air on him, no response. Heated his back, shocked him, still no response. I wondered what else I could do to wake him up. We had to get this meeting rolling.

I sighed as I resigned myself to my last option. I put a protective bubble spell up, and we were silent and invisible to all those around us. I had a special power that I was only supposed to use in dire situations, granted to Lucien and I by Mraj-Darr, so we could protect each other while we were out on contract (we were often sent out together, because we were deadly efficient as a team). It was a special kiss that was placed on the forehead of an unconscious person to awaken them to full functionality without fail.

I placed the kiss on his forehead, and his eyes fluttered open. I smiled down at him and said "By the Nine, Ocato, you're so much like Jauffre." He stood up and said "You used your power?" I nodded to him with a smirk and said "I had to awaken you somehow.

He blushed and said "I'm assuming no one can hear or see us, then?" I nodded and said "Already taken care of." He adjusted his robe and said "Thank you for preserving my reputation and dignity, then. You'll make a great Empress, and I will be there to help you the whole way."

I looked up ready to defy him, and he said "With the knowledge that you were engaged to the Emperor, and are now bearing the last Septim, your claim to the throne has been locked and confirmed. It is my honor to be the first to address you as Empress, my lady."

The spell wore off as he said the last sentence, so it was heard by all. Lords were practically leaping out of their chairs shouting protests and claiming their legitimacies to the throne. Chancellor Ocato looked straight out, and I covered my ears, knowing he was about to unleash a bout to rival the shout of a dragon.

He took in a huge breath and yelled "BY THE NINE, I **_DEMAND_** THAT THIS FOOLISHNESS CEASES AT ONCE!" The Lords sat back down abruptly, and Ocato cleared his throat to speak.

"Lords of Tamriel, this woman was _betrothed_ to our would-be Emperor Martin. That clearly legitimatizes **_and_** confirms her position as Empress. In addition to that, she is bearing a child. _Martin Septim's_ child, the last Septim in existence. So, it is with great honor that I present to you the Empress of Tamriel!" I stood up straight, as they all stood and knealt before me. I turned, and Ocato stood up to face me. I looked at him, completely overwhelmed, like a nervous child. He grinned down at me lovingly, and then said "There's still more to the letter, though." He looked down at the letter, and his face turned a ghostly white.

"What is it?" I asked in a concerned tone. He put the letter where I could see it, as shining text appeared in Martin's handwriting. I gasped as I read aloud.

"Take her to the Temple of the One. To the Dragonfires, so she may light them." I looked up at him, and said "But I'm not a Septim… How will I?..." Then text appeared again, saying "Just go. Don't be so bloody difficult." I got playfully annoyed as I said "Me being difficult. Of all the concepts…" – "Very funny, dear." He wrote back. We went to the Temple where I looked up at his statue. I walked near the Dragonfire pit, and the ring started to glow.

I got scared for a moment, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. A very faint, but familiar hand.

I turned around, and there was the shining golden specter of Martin. "Don't be afraid. I will be here with you." I shook my head and said "But Martin, I'm not a Septim…" He put both hands on my shoulders, and said "You are just as responsible for our victory as I am, and you're engaged to me. If that doesn't make you a Septim, I don't know if anything will." I swallowed, and he ran his hand through my hair as he grinned down at me.

I turned around and looked down at the pit. The ring started to glow stronger, and I leaned down into the pit as stone and fire combined. They erupted into a towering, glorious flame. I smiled up at it and turned to Martin who was also smiling. It died back down, and Martin turned to flesh and blood briefly. I ran to him, and flung myself into his embrace. I had missed his warm, loving touch more than I knew.

I looked up at him, and said "Will I ever get to see you again?" – "Not in mortality, I'm afraid. But I will watch over you and all our children for all future generations. You were right, it appears. The Gods _did_ have a plan, and it seems that you and I _were_ a part of it. And when your time finally comes, you will take your place next to me in Divinity. Know that there is a special place waiting for you, and you have done more than you can imagine. I love you, my dear, and will never leave you alone."

He slid his hand around the back of my neck and said "Please, make sure to stay true to yourself. Go where your heart guides you. It's never been wrong. And by Akatosh, be the best Empress this Empire has ever seen." I smiled up at him and said "Of course, my dear. Try not to give Talos too difficult a time." He laughed as he looked deeply down at me with smiling eyes. "Where would be the fun in that?" He said with a sly grin. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and said "My time has come to leave this world." I grinned and nodded, as he turned spectral.

I looked up at him as he ascended, and he stopped to turn around. "If you ever find yourself in Sovngarde, do look me up." I smiled and said "Will do. I may bring some friends with me." He laughed aloud and said "Don't you dare." Even now, his laugh was so loud and genuine. It was filled with pure joy and peace, and warmed me to my soul. He turned back, and started up a long, cascading white staircase. When he got to the top, he turned around and gave me one last smile. A smile that was shining with pride, peace, fulfillment and understanding. He turned and walked into the clouds, never to be seen again.


	9. Back To Normal

I turned around, and felt like I was made whole once again. He may not be here in the flesh, but I know he's always here, watching over everything I do, and have yet to do. I walked towards Jauffre, Baurus, and Ocato and stood there for a moment. When I looked at them, I harbored the same look that I'd had before the Oblivion crisis. Like everything was back to normal, and I realized that that was Martin's last gift to me: peace. Jauffre broke into a huge smile, and he picked me up in a hug.

As tears streamed down his face, he said "Thank Talos you're okay. You have no idea how proud it makes me to be your father. I love you so much." I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him as tightly as I could, feeling the love he had for me. I turned out as he still held me, and I was met with Ocato's misty eyes.

I grinned as my own tears collected in my eyes. "Now this is hardly fitting for a High Chancellor, Ocato." He laughed and said "Oh, hush." As he took me from Jauffre. "I'm so glad you're back to normal. I'd go insane if I didn't have you to push me off my high horse with your sarcasm." I laughed and said "Somebody has to make you laugh sometimes."

I was set back down and I was met with Baurus staring back at me with tears in his eyes. I smiled and shakily chided him. "Oh, don't. I need you to be the one to not cry, to tell me that I'm being stupid." He sobbed and said "I can't. Not after all this." I hugged him as tightly as I could, feeling the familiar warmth of his embrace. We pulled away, and headed back to the Courtroom.

Ocato stood before all, and said "In one hour, her coronation party will begin. You have until then to be ready." They all nodded and took off.

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, we were all reunited in the ballroom of the Palace. I was in the Royal Purple robes, and Baurus was fast at my side. I looked around for my old friend from the Brotherhood, Lucien. He was twenty, and was like an older brother/mentor. I saw him walk in (out of his black armor, thank Akatosh), and come over to me. He knew Baurus as well as he knew me, but Baurus knew not of our line of work. So, when he came over, we all stated talking again like old friends. Ocato, Jauffre, and Jena came over to continue the conversation, and before long we were all telling old stories and making wisecracks about fundamental skills.

Just like old times, I thought. I turned to Baurus, and his brown eyes were shining back at me in a way I'd never seen. We held eye contact for a moment, then I heard the all-too-familiar unsheathing of Lucien's dagger. He grinned slyly and poked Baurus in the rear with it, pushing him forward with a yelp, our lips colliding perfectly. Everyone let out an "Oooooh…" As we pulled away, blushing fiercely. I turned to look him in the eyes, and we both saw the look of amusement in each other's eyes. We started laughing loudly, something we hadn't done in a while. None of us had.

As I laughed, I embraced him and held him close to me, realizing how much I'd taken it for granted. He wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me closer to him. Then I realized: This is what Martin meant. Find a man, find Baurus. He's always been there for me, and I know he'd be there for our children. I looked him in the eyes, and we pulled away as we turned back to our group. He slipped his arm around my waist as we spoke, and pulled me close to him. Martin had made me whole, and showed me a new love on his own account.


	10. The Final Challenge

"Mikaela! You must stay conscious!" Jena yelled at me from across the bed. I was screaming and gripping Baurus's hand as tightly as I could. He was looking me in the eyes and saying "You're doing great, Mikey. You're doing great. Just stay with me. You have to stay with me." My eyes were squinted shut as I gave a heave. Jauffre was pacing the floor, and Ocato was helping Jena with the tools and medicine.

"I can see the head!" Jena said so I could hear it. "You're almost there! Just a few more good pushes, Mikaela!" Ocato yelled. I started breathing, and pushed with as much power as I could muster. Jauffre passed clean out from across the room. "It's almost out! Just one more push, dear!" Jena yelled. I was so tired, but I was too stubborn to be beaten, and they knew that well. I took in a deep breath, and pushed with everything I had in me.

"It's out! It's out!" Ocato yelled as Jena wrapped it in a cloth and he cut the umbilical cord. I was breathing heavily, and Baurus smiled and said "You did it, Mikaela. You were amazing." Jena was washing the crying baby in a tub not too far away, and dried it off as she wrapped it back up. "It's a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations." She said as she gave it to me. I pushed down the cloth, and looked down in her face. She was so small, and she looked exactly like me. But she had his nose. I smiled and said "Alessia. That is her name."

As she progressed, she got strong. Lucien was very fond of her, as was everyone else. I was happy that Lucien still came around, despite the fact that I had to resign from the Brotherhood because of my position. They trusted Lucien with watching me to make sure I didn't give way any secrets, although they knew I wouldn't betray them. I was sitting in a rocking chair in the hearth room, holding her in my arms. Baurus was sitting right next to me, and Jauffre and Ocato were in chairs discussing different affairs of state. I looked down at her, and her eyes started to flutter open. I smiled when they opened, and I knew without a doubt that she had his spirit. Her eyes shined the same sky blue that his did. She looked up at me and smiled, and I kissed her on the nose.

Baurus smiled and said "She has his eyes. She's a mixture of both of you." I smiled at him and said "Yes, she is. She has his spirit, I can tell. The Dragon blood flows deeply in her. She will make an excellent Empress." I looked around at the smiling faces of my family. At that moment, I was granted a vision: one of my daughter ascending to the throne, and remaking the Septim Dynasty, making the Empire more than what any of us had ever dreamed. And boy, was it going to be fun getting there.

Well, that's my first published story! I didn't really know about the whole "bringing Martin back for a spell" part. But in the end I decided to go with it. I though she deserved at least that :). Be sure to tell me what you thought, and give me any suggestions for future stories. I'm going to pick into Lucien and his Silencer next, and I've already got a long, convoluted story and sequel thing. It's going to bridge into Skyrim, but it's going to take some doing. Please review and tell me you thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
